1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to running boards for use with motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles, especially motor vehicles of the sport utility, van, and pickup types, frequently have running boards attached thereto. Running boards are typically attached to motor vehicles below the vehicle door openings, and typically have a surface upon which a vehicle passenger steps. The running board, and therefore the stepping surface, is typically positioned somewhat lower than the bottom, or sill, of the vehicle door opening, thereby creating an intermediate step between the ground and the bottom of the vehicle door opening, or sill. This intermediate step lessens the height a vehicle driver or passenger must step in order to enter or exit the vehicle, thereby easing entry and exit.
During use, running boards and the stepping surfaces thereof are exposed to the outside environment. Consequently, the stepping surface of the running board may be exposed to snow, rain and ice, all of which may accumulate thereon resulting in reduced traction upon the stepping surface of the running board.
What is needed in the art is a running board which will resist the accumulation thereon of rain, snow or ice, and remove any rain, snow or ice which happens to accumulate thereon, thereby ensuring a stepping surface with good traction.